Messenger
by Brave Battalion
Summary: Don't shoot the messenger. You know the Hitachiin twins game? Well, what if the girl who was supposed to get her heart broken sent her friend instead. And this friend will never forget it. Will she ever tell them apart? ***
1. Don't shoot!

**A/N: This was an idea inspired by personal experience. I had to ask out a boy for my friend. Terror.**

**Disclaim: I wount be asking for reviews if I owned Ouran**

My hands were shaking as I stepped forward. I was walking, walking. It's funny, it wasn't even me who is professing love to one of the Hitachiins. None the less, I'm terrified.

You see, my best friend is a bit of a coward. And a hopeless romantic. So I am the one who slipped the note on Hikaru Hitachiin's desk, and I'm the one to see his answer.

She, my best friend, couldn't come to greet them because she is "Sick" that little liar. I knew the only sickness she had was out of nervousness. So here I was. Why did I have to be such a good friend.

So I waited at the spot. It was outside, after school. Then he appeared. My breath became heavy. I think I was scared for her.

My dark hair covered my eyes, so I brushed it out of my face to get a better look at him.

He was attractive, just like his twin. Really, if either asked me out, I would say yes in a heart beat. But I never bothered to profess my love to any boy. I mean, I was frumpy and unattractive. What boy would fancy me?

"I read that letter."

I snapped from my thoughts. "Hi- Hikaru?"

"No, you got the wrong desk, sorry. I'm Kaoru." _Oh, no…_

"Sorry I-"

Kaoru cut me off. "You must have put it on my desk on accident." Probably. I mean, my "bestie" did make me put the note on the desk. I couldn't tell who was who.

"But Hikaru has a crush on someone else… you wouldn't mind going out with me instead, I've always thought you were kind of cute."

I could bet my face was red. Kaoru though I was cute. "Sure I would, but the note was from-"

"He Kaoru, she said she'd be fine with you!" _Hikaru _called out. He almost seemed sad…then he gave me an infuriating smirk.

Kaoru appeared from behind some bushes. I felt betrayed. Not because of what could of happened had my friend showed up instead of me, but because he called me cute. And he lied. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"So your really Hikaru?" I was just clearing up the issue.

"Yes he is," Kaoru stated as if it were obvious, "And do you know what?"

I shook me head. No I didn't know what. _Don't cry, Don't cry._

"Your mean." Hikaru finished, "You said you'd be fine with either of us."

"But I didn't-" I tried to defend myself. And my best friend.

"You didn't what?" Hika- no Kaoru, oh who cared? One of them said.

The other began ripping up the letter. "You should make you letter more heartfelt. And why would anyone want to go out with frumpy, boring little you?"

That was the last straw. Tears were about to fall.

I didn't hear what they said next, because I was ready to scream at them.

"I DIDN"T WRITE THE NOTE!"

They paused mid tear. "What?" They both said at the same time. They were trying to regain their cool look they had before.

"I- I came be- because" By this time I was bawling my eyes out. They called me ugly. "My friend who wa-is sick needed someone t- to come get the reply. I- I- I-"

I tried to stop the tears, but I am a very emotional person.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed. I pushed past them, knocking one of them over in the process. I didn't care. He deserved it.

* * *

"So what did he say?" My best friend asked later that night on the phone. She sounded so excited.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "He umm… he wasn't interested, sorry."

"Oh, err…. Well, goodnight." I hung up.

I flopped on my bead and buried my face into my pillow. I cried.

How could two boys be so mean?


	2. The Host Crush

A/N: **So my original intention was a one shot, but everyone (by everyone, I mean 6 of you) was all "Add another chapter" So I did. It's just, I've never had more than five reviews for a single chapter before, so how could I say no? So I wanna thank AngelofAnime, reader (anonymus), XxdarkvampirelovexX, ILuvZero and Pockey Yum, Nimash, and I found Nemo X3. You guys are fantastic, this chapter is for ya'll.**

**Disclaim: I owned niether Ouran, or the small Furuba reference I slipped in here.**

* * *

Two Years Later

"Julie!" I jumped. It was none other than my best friend. Oh! You want to know her name? It's Melina.

"Finally, your out of that dumb class of yours." She laughed. I scrunched up my brow "Just because your in class 1-A and I'm in class 1-B doesn't mean I'm dumb. I almost made it…" I felt so defensive saying that.

I tugged on my uniform. You would think that after a month of school I would get used to it. But it wasn't that the fabric is uncomfortable…..it's just so….not me. It fit Melina well. She's tall and pretty. Dark red hair and blue eyes. She always looked like a princess. Me on the other hand…

"Let's go to the Host Club!" She exclaimed, quite randomly. My eyes widened. But _they _were in that club. "I- I thought you got over your crush on Suoh over the summer." That was the thing about Melina. She had a new crush every year. Last year it was Tamaki Suoh. The year before…

"Oh, not because of him." I looked at her for assured clarity. She waved her hand around for emphasis as she spoke. "There is this guy." …ya… "His name is Haruhi Fujioka." Why did my best friend always confuse me? "That new commoner boy…? The scholarship student?"

She cheerfully slapped me on the back, nearly knocking me over. No surprise, I would rather sit in front of a mirror all day rather than do something exercise-like. "Now you have it!" Melina cheerfully exclaimed.

She proceeded to grab my wrist and then drug me to Music room 3. I put up a fight, of course. "My- ummm… my make-up looks bad today!" I screamed as we were half way there. But she kept trekking on. "Why would you say that? Your just a perfectionist when it comes to those things." It was true. While my brown hair was wild and unmanageable, I loved to experiment with make-up. It was my thing.

Finally the doors to the room loomed ahead of us. My stomach churned uncomfortably. They were there. Not Suoh, not Ootori, who I had a crush on last year despite his high school status. No, the twins. Hikaru and Kaoru. The Hitachiins.

What if they remembered me? Well, I had changed a lot (this is me trying to reason with myself) My short croppy hair got longer, I found the beauty of colored contacts that could make anyone's shallow green eyes look deep, and I started looking into every make up brand known to Japan. Then again, knowing my NOT ability to forgive, I would "accidentally" punch one of them in the face. Or start crying. Probably the latter.

She opened the doors. _If we have to talk to the Hitachiins, I swear… _"Why hello." a voice said. Ootori.

Oh, he was attractive. With his dark hair and eyes. Actually all of the boys were attractive. Suoh was your typical blue-eyes blond hair "beauty". The boy called "Honey" was like a little boy, with messy blond hair and wide chocolate eyes. His older friend was dark eyes and dark haired. Muscular, too. Each of the boys were occupied.

Then I saw Fujioka. He had kind of a girlish face- like Yuki from Fruits Basket- with brown hair and brown eyes. But I could see why Melina liked him. He was cute in his own way.

Her eyes widened. Despite her quirky pep around me, she wasn't a people person. Neither of us were actually. That's why we were the only friends the other had. "We- umm we requested Haruhi." Kyoya looked down at the black book that he had kept ever since that Host club started. "Ahhh yes, just a moment. We'll be switching customers soon." He walked off to go chat with a few other girls.

We moved to Haruhi's table. "Hey," two- cringe- identical voices called, "We haven't seen you two before." Melina giggled. Even after two years, she still thought they were cute. With their amber eyes and their ginger hair.

"I-I'm Melina." Again she is not a people person. "And I'm Julie" I rushed, trying to push Melina to the table Haruhi was occupying.

"Wait!" They said together once again "Don't you want to play the 'Which One is Hikaru Game?'"

No, I didn't. I had a feeling that if I got it wrong, I would burst into tears. Who knew one little middle school event could be so life scarring?

"N-" "SURE!" Why did Melina interrupt me? Why did she say yes?

The twins were wearing matching caps. They swapped around for a little bit and then stopped.

Bright smiles dawned both of their faces. "Now," in unison of course "Which one of us is Hikaru?"

Me and Melina lifted are hands at the same time and spoke at the same time, too. "You're Hikaru." Of course the manners of which we said it were different. She seemed more of sure of herself, while I stuttered a bit. There was a lump im my throat.

We pointed to different twins. I pointed to the one on the left, while she pointed to the one on the right.

They both took their hats off. They looked like some sort of a mirror. "Hey-" only one spoke. He had a softer voice, I think. "You got it right."

The other one, the harsher voiced one, spoke "I'm Hikaru."

Melina slung her arms around my shoulders "Wow, I always knew you were a good guesser Julie, but I never knew you were that good!"

You would think that guessing the twins right would make me cry less, but I'm just opposite that way. Tears welled up in my eyes. What was wrong with me?

"Great…good…" I absently said. I wanted to cry and I was out of it, gosh I'm weird.

Kaoru (who I managed to remember was on the right) looked at me. "Are you okay…?"

His twin finished his thought "You look a little ill…" Then Melina tried to touch my shoulder.

"I'M FINE!" I screamed. That got everyone's attention. Suoh was curiously making his way over. Every girl looked at me like I was insane.

Silence. The air was so awkward, you could feel it. I looked around wildly. If I could have seen myself, I probably would have looked like a sprinkler on the fritz.

I backed up and ran out the room, closing the heavy door behind me. Eyes still burned hot on my back as I ran.

But before I shut the door, I hear one of the twins say "Now what was her problem?"


	3. Sixth Sense

**Disclaimer: I do not have the artistic ability to draw Ouran High School Host Club**

**A/N: Despite my origional intentions, this has/will turn into a romance fic. (I think) Oh well. Gotta love it anyways. Now I wanna thank my reviewers. So...**

**To SN-Dirty Rich, Sinxa Sin, Happyhappy and Beond Myself: I'm so glad you all find my story so intresting. I feel so awsome!**

**To AngelOfAnime37, I found Nemo X3, and ILuvZero and Pocky yum: I love you ya'll love it. It makes me feel loved. LOVE!**

**Aluminesa: We love them because they are amazing, even if they are buttheadish at times**

**Animewatcher302: Loop holes are amazing. My friend actually came up with it though XD**

**Nimash: I try to put one of my triats in a character, so we can relate. Crying easily is the trait. At least all three of us are alike. (though one is fictional)**

**Micky Moon: Gosh your review was fancy. But I'm a horrable grammerer (See?) If word check-thing doesn't say it's wrong, it's write. But you should see my stories before I spell check them. My english teacher would die. But I'm glad you find it "Splended" (p.s.: Are you British?)**

* * *

When I got home that day, I flopped onto my bed and cried. Perhaps cried isn't a good word for it. How about "Bawled until my tear-ducts ran out of water and my face shriveled up from the wetness." Ya, that works.

Of course there wasn't a comforting hand for me. Both my parents were out of town on business. They never really needed to leave all that often, but when they did I was terribly heart sick.

I had turned off my cell phone, knowing Melina would be bombarding me with texts and calls. What if she called my house? I knew how to fix this. I yelled for one of the maids. "If Melina"-Melina had been over so many times, the hired help knew her- "calls here, say I'm not home" The maid nodded and hurried out of my room.

I looked at the boom box at my desk. Ancient, I know. But I had it through elementary and middle school, so it's sort of…homey. Sure the CD's skip every once and a while, but it always makes me feel better. I hit play, unsure of what album was already in the player. I hadn't listened to music in a long time.

Then I sat down at my vanity and played with make up. The left over tears made the make up smudge, but I didn't care. I was going to shower and was it all off anyway.

By the end of the hour, my face looked like someone had let loose a paint bomb. And with all that had happened today (though not much, I cry over the littlest things) I cried about how my make up looked bad.

On second thought, maybe it was a blessing neither of my parents were home. I wouldn't have wanted them to see me in such a state.

I planned on taking a very long, hot, and soothing shower.

* * *

I woke up the next day bleary eyed and sick. It was like a tear-induced hangover.

I none-too-hurriedly tied my hair back. I wasn't exactly thrilled to go to school. Embarrassment does that to a girl.

I slipped my uniform on and walked down the stairs, to the kitchen. Food was waiting there for me, thank goodness. Pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Obviously the cook caught wind of my cry-fest last night. This was the type of breakfast that'll cheer me up. Or would cheer me up, had I been so uneasy about the upcoming school day.

Then again, not many people who would easily recognize me were in my class. Fujioka, the Hitachiins, and Melina were in class 1-A. And as for the rest of the host club? They weren't even in my grade. All I had to do was be on my toes in the hallway. I continued these thoughts as I ate.

The car was waiting for me. And just for me. I had no siblings to speak of. The driver drove me to school in complete and total silence. My stomach notted from it's original placement to my throat. I got out of the car.

So far so good. That was all I thought each and ever passing period. Well, once not so good. I saw Fujioka in the hallway. "Hey!" He cried and reached forward to stop me. It was a good thing the girl's bathroom was nearby. I practically dove into it. I guess desperate times do call for desperate measures.

But after that, I was halfway through the day. That was all that mattered.

Two periods later, I had my head low (to avoid recognition), eyes down, I wasn't exactly alert. Plus, I was the only one in the hallway, as far as I could tell. The top of my heat barley hit a rather tall someone's chin. My face bumped into their chest.

Hands shaking, eyes watering, I looked up. You could call it a sixth sense. Or a host sense. For I had found myself only inches away from Kyoya Ootori. Yes, the same Ootori who saw me spaz out the day before.

Before I could run faster than greased lighting, he spoke. "I'm sorry Miss…" I didn't reply to that "Umm…Miss, but I'm afraid (due to your actions in the club yesterday) you will no longer be allowed in the host club. Have a pleasant day." He gave me an odd sort of friendly smile.

And this is the sort of moment when I know God really is looking out for me. Because out of all of the hosts I could have run into, (excluding Haruhi) it was the one who would say I wasn't allowed back in to the place where my fears and nightmares were.

"Thank you!", I called as he walked off. He pause and almost turned back, but instead kept walking.

I'm sure you're wondering why I would be happy about my un-allow-ness into a club filled with attractive guys, but you saw what happened. I just hope Melina won't do anything to un-exile me. You know, once I started talking to her again. I continued my thoughts until my next class.

But finally, hours later, the final bell had rung. Just out the front of the school and I was home free. I practically skipped down the hallway, though other students grumbled on how I was in their way and what not.

Two students passed right in front of me. I froze. One of the Hitachiins and Haruhi. They passed without any recognition. I breathed a sigh of relief. Surly I was home free now.

Of course, you should know my awful luck at the worst times.

Third time's the charm, all right.

A hand gripped my shoulder. "Hey…" The voice it belonged to said. I knew that voice. _I knew that voice. _It was _him. _Or more, one of _them. _This was the one with the softer sounding voice. Hikaru had the softer voice, right? No it was Kaoru.

I turned around as if expecting to find out. I couldn't tell either apart, so why I did, I may never be certain.

All I knew is that my eyes met beautiful amber ones.


	4. Familiarly Friendless

**A/N: So I kinda was all "What's gunna happen...I really have no idea" Then it hit me! I'm going to make my OC's life miserabe~! yay! But tell me, should this end up as a romance? or should it be just a "mehhhh..." thing. I think romance, but who am I to judge? Anyway, so to my reviewers:**

**Nimash: Harsh, yes, but I need it as an important plot point regarding her friend. **

**SN-DirtyRich: I love your praise...it so...praise-y**

**animewatcher302: Endings are great, aren't they?**

**BloodXXXWolf: I'm glad it's so interesting. I'm trying to make it all different.**

**I Found Nemo X3: If you can't wait so much, maybe I'll wait a little longer...jk**

**Disclaimer: I am NOT the awsomeness behind all this. (yay! Rhyme)**

* * *

I froze. "Kaoru, r-right?" he nodded. "Why-why-" I was about to ask why he cared.

"Why what?" he asked. He gave me a playful smile. It was slightly…what's the word? Oh! Devious. Ya, that could describe his expression. "You know I would ask you to come to the Host Club, buy you kind of…"

I felt ashamed of what I was so happy about. I was upset. Was he disappointed in me? Why did I care?

"Your friend got really mad after you left. She spazzed out. Knocked a whole table filled with tea and coffee all over a customer. We think you had something to do with it, so you're both expelled."

I gasped. This was all my fault. And I told him so. "She just got defensive. Please let her into the Host Club. It's my fault."

He gave me an odd look before speaking "What do you mean? Why did YOU freak out, anyway?"

I think I was going to cry again. I blinked furiously. One of my eyes felt lighter, but it wasn't from fallen tears.

Kaoru picked the contact off my cheek. He offered it out to me while looking at me curiously.

"You wear… fake eye color?" I grabbed the contact.

I nodded. He spoke again: "You look familiar."

I gasped "Uhhhh….You saw me yesterday, when I…."

He shook his head. "No…some time before that. Have we met- Julie is it?- because I know I've seen you before?"

I turned to go, but Kaoru grabbed my wrist. "Nope…not this time. You're trying to run, so I _know _I've seen you before." Darn he was smart.

I couldn't see him clearly, now due to tears. His voice sounded arrogant, though. Just like it did in the-now I really was crying.

"Hey, calm down I just…" I wanted to run away, but he wouldn't let me. So I did the only thing I could think of. I slapped him, hard if I say so myself.

He let go of my arm in shock and started rubbing his face.

I ran for the hills.

* * *

Melina was standing out side of my house. God help me, she was at my house. And crying, no less. I guessed she took "the news" badly.

To go or not to go, that is the question.. I walked outside to the huddling mass on my sidewalk. She looked at me and blinked. "Wh-why did you freak yesterday? Why did they-they kick me out" Insert bawling here, "Now what will Haruhi think of me?"

I awkwardly patted her shoulder. I mean, we are best friends, but I have never seen her so…so…disheartened.

"I'm so sorry." I wailed. I stooped down to her level. And began bawling my eyes out with her.

I'm sure we looked like freaks, if not a mess, standing there crying and talking. But oddly…if felt good. Having a friend to cry with.

I grabbed her arm and took her inside my house. We climbed the stairs to my room.

Upon reaching my room, I shut the door and sat on my bed. Melina took a chair I forced her in.

"I- I have something to say." I somewhat declared, surprised at my own actions.

I folded my hands in my lap. They shook. I knew what I was going to say. I knew she would hate me for it. Melina hates liars.

I took many short, sharp breaths as I braced myself for my next action. "I-Well….You know back in middle school?" (nod) "When you had a crush on…Hikaru and….and….The Hitachiins?"

Melina tilted her head to the side, much confused on where I was going.

"And…and I gave that…" My voice wavered a lot at this point. My fists were clenching, my breathing quickened.

"Note to _them." _More nodding was coming from Melina's part.

"Well, they never said they weren't interested in you" I said that quickly. Melina stood up, angry. Upset, even. She assumed I had ruined her one shot at romance. Before she could say what a horrible best friend I was, I continued.

"They played a horrible trick on me. And I ran off crying. And I knew you would get mad at them o-or make a scene or something" I was surprised. Less wavering, crying, or shaking on my part.

"So I told you that-"

"They didn't like me." She finished. I could see some anger in her eyes. Lying was the worst thing you could to this girl. Even if the truth hurt a little.

She spoke some more, moving closer with each word. "Not only did you lie, but you doubted my ability to remain calm. YOU DOUBTED ME!"

I hung my head in shame. I wanted to tell her how bad I felt. And it was all _their _fault. How they made me freak, and in return, she freaked. I wanted to tell her I still wanted to be her friend. But I never got the chance.

She walked over to the door, laying a dainty hand on it's knob. She turned to look at me, a glint in her eye.

"Maybe… maybe you just don't know what it means to be a friend."

And she stormed out.


	5. Where am I?

**A/N: LONGEST CHAPTER EVER YOU GUYZZZZ! Yay I hope you are all happy. I want to thank my reviewers: Royalraven007, SN-DirtyRich, I found Nemo X3, Animewatcher302, ILuvZero and Pocky Yum, Rainspiral, Beyond Myself, and AngelOfAnime97. I'm so happy you all reviewed my story. This is more reviews than on all my other stories combined. And I am SO proud of this chapter. BY THE WAY, I just want to ask all of you to keep Japan in you thoughts/prayers because...well, you know...**

**Disclaim: Not mine. I just own Julie the cryer.**

* * *

Luckily we didn't have school the next day, so I spent the day sad and alone. I just… Well I didn't really know what I wanted. Sleep, rest, time to myself. If anyone tried to comfort me, I would have bitten their hands off (figuratively, of course). What does one do when they loose their best, truest friend.

I didn't want to say it was my fault, even though a piece of me knew it was. But it was her fault too. I would like to think that if I was in her shoes, I would be more understanding. But I knew I wasn't.

I tried looking at my extensive make up collection, but felt bored quickly. It wasn't fun when you couldn't tell your best friend that blue eye shadow looks good with purple eye liner.

Maybe I would just walk around for a bit. At the time, it seemed like a great idea…

* * *

You know those moments when you see something/someone and you get the largest knot in your stomach. The kind of thing where you hear something and it doesn't leave your head for days? Well that's what happened while I was walking around.

I was pretty lost, and was pretty sure that after an hour's walking I had wandered into the commoner's part of town. I felt a little better and didn't think I would run into….well, you know by now.

But maybe I should learn to doubt everyone of my decisions and stay locked up inside my house.

I was walking, hoping my mood would pick up. I had bumped into many commoners, as I had not at all paid attention to my surroundings. But it's just too good of luck when I stopped before knocking into somebody.

Two somebody's, both carrying shopping bags from a commoner super market. One was Haruhi, dressed in some dark kaki colored shorts and a striped t-shirt. And the other was _him._

Well, I wasn't exactly positive. But I'm 55% sure it was Kaoru. I think. Maybe. It was still weird that he wasn't with his twin.

And Haruhi was talking to him. About me, I presume because their conversation went like this:

"So I figured out where I know that girl who freaked out!" Kaoru said triumphantly.

Haruhi nodded, indicating him to go on. By this time they were walking down the street and I followed shamelessly.

"So you know how me and Hikaru were kind of mean in middle school…" This is how I knew it was Kaoru officially. "Well, there was this girl who took a note for her friend. And she blew up in our face, too."

There wasn't a comment from Haruhi. He just kept walking.

"Well, I think that's that Julie girl."

Haruhi's eyes widened and he spoke "Well you should apologize to her!"

Kaoru looked at him funny. His face looked sort of cute. And I never said that.

"Why?"

Haruhi practically face palmed. "Because you hurt her feelings! People can be fragile, especially at that age."

At that moment in time, I had never liked a person more. I think that if this ever blew over, we could be really great friends. Really.

Haruhi seemed to finish his thought. "So I think we should be getting the groceries back to my apartment. I think we passed it."

Kaoru nodded.

I gasped. If they passed it then they would…

They saw me. Other people passed us as the three of us stopped, looking at each other.

It was still light out, very bright, so we all had to squint. Kaoru said something. "Did… you hear all of that?"

I pivoted around and took off. My jeans stuck to my skin, and my shirt dripped with sweat. My heart pounded twice as fast as any normal runner, on account of I was so scared they would follow. I found myself completely and utterly lost.

I had never really walked around before, on account of my chauffer. It was pretty old, and possibly deserted. I guessed the buildings were built in- I didn't know- maybe the fifties with a few renovations. I have an interest in architecture.

I reached in the shallow pocket of my pants, reaching for my cell phone.

I kept reaching the bottom. It slowly dawned on me. I lost my cell. My hands began shaking. I knew I had it with me when I walked out the door. Oh dear…. How was I going to get home?

It was getting dark, and lights came on in a few of the houses. So it wasn't completely deserted.

Maybe there was a payphone somewhere. I had seen them on TV and in movies.

I walked down the street searching for one. Finally I came across one, all the while my heart was pounding out it's own beat in my chest. I would love to say the phone was fairly new, but I don't think it was. It wasn't outdated or anything, just…abused I guess. The green paint was peeling off and I doubted if it worked.

I checked my pocket for coins, which fortunately I had just enough. I studied the machine, unsure just what to do. I know you used coins, I just didn't know how.

I eyed a slot and put each coin carefully inside. I lifted the speaker piece and dialed my home number.

A maid picked up. "I-I'm lost. Please come and get me. I'm at-" I looked around. I must knew I wasn't in the center of Tokyo, more on the outskirts because I was pretty sure the block didn't have a name. I looked for a street sign of some sort. I spoke the street name into the speaker piece. I was told I would be picked up quickly.

So I waited for a bit, and sure enough my ride came. A long limo came cruising down the street. I recognized the license plate as my families.

I dove in the car. I was shocked that I hadn't cried yet. But maybe I was too tired out. After running, getting lost, and losing my phone, I don't think I had the strength to do anymore than go to my room and sleep. Maybe not even that.

We arrived to the estate, with me nearly passed out in the back. It was a surprisingly far car ride. I didn't know I had walked that far. I should consider a career as an endurance runner.

I walked up the steps, each one seeming like a huge mountain. My feet dragged behind me.

By the time I reached my room, I kicked of my shoes and crawled into bed. I felt defeated. Thank God it was only high school. I wondered how early I could graduate…

Then I drifted off into sleep.


	6. That's My Phone!

**A/N: Now I'm pretty sure THIS may be the longest chapter...but who knows? And now the story moves on a bit. I realize it goes somthing like this: "Hitachiins! Run, cry. Hitachiins! Run, cry!" But the story moves along now! I wanna thank: Le Dancing Flamingo, ILuvZero and Pocky Yum, XxRainbowSprinklesxX, I found Nemo X3, SN-DirtyRich, animewatcher302, and Sinxa Sin. You guys rock so much!**

**Disclaim: Not mine, kay?**

* * *

The weekend couldn't last forever. And soon enough, I went to school. What did Kaoru think of me? Did he think I was an eavesdropper? Why did I care? Did I-? No. Or at least, I didn't think so.

School had passed, but I had to stay late for tutoring. I was in class B because I was a good guesser. Smarts had nothing to do with it. And I wasn't getting the best grade in world history.

Tutoring had ended and I found myself walking down the hall. Girls in groups of two or three were walking ahead of me. The Host club had just closed. Oh dear.

I was actually paying attention this time….to my feet. I heard NOT girl voices ahead. Yep, you can guess who's they were. Both of the Hitachiins. "Look, Haruhi says we should apologize, so I saw we should."

I didn't want to turn around and run, it would look to awkward. Maybe, if I tilted my head away from them, and turned my gaze down, they wouldn't recognize me. Ya right, and Haruhi's a girl.

I hope you caught my sarcasm there, because they both saw me. "Shh…she's coming." Hikaru (I think) said.

The came behind me, each putting a hand on my shoulder, both turning me around. My cheeks flushed red, I was maybe a foot away from them. Possibly more.

"Listen we just wanted to say…" Started who I had dubbed Hikaru.

"…We're sorry. For middle school." Finished maybe Kaoru. They both stepped closer, and I couldn't find the strength to step back. Thankfully the hallway had cleared by now.

They both leaned in, close to my face. And I leaned more toward the twin dubbed Kaoru. And I froze. What was I doing.

Both boys drew back, wearing identical smirks that made me want to cry. They spoke in unison now "So you DO like one of us!" Shoot.

I stepped back and found myself on the floor. 'Cause that's what happens when you fall backwards. The twins looked very tall from where I was sitting. Tall and… attractive. I'll admit it. I liked them. Or one of them, if I could stop guessing and make an educated answer based on knowledge. I was going to pay close attention to them from now on.

They pivoted and turned to walk away. Guessed Kaoru said something to his brother and turned to face me. Hikaru kept walking, only giving a glance back in our direction.

Kaoru walked forward a bit and tossed me something with ease as I stood up. I fumbled and grabbed it, hugging the object close to my chest. I brought my cupped hands away from my chest just a little bit. It was my cell phone.

"Th-thank you…Kaoru?" It came out more as a question than a statement.

Kaoru cheerily nodded his head as he turned around, only glancing back to shout one thing "Why don't you call me sometime?"

Confused, I looked down at my phone. It was flipped open, on the contacts page. And there, sure enough was Kaoru's name and number.

I considered myself to be one lucky girl.

* * *

Of course, now I was at home sitting on my bed, switching my gaze from staring blankly at the pale green walls to my crush's number on my phone. Yes folks, I figured it out! Kaoru is the object of my affections. Not his brother, only him.

Most people would have no problem with either twin. But Kaoru's the one who I've been bumping into, and he's the one who's taken the initiative to apologize.

Phone in plain view in my hand, I laid down and shut my eyes. What if he really did like me back? People do change, don't they? But what if he turns out the same as he was before? Why do I ask so many questions?

When one is absorbed in thought with eyes closed, they often don't remember that their mothers come home on that day, or that they left their door wide open for their mother to sneak in. The same mother who asks why her daughter doesn't have a boyfriend yet, the same mother who freaks out when that same daughter has a guy friend.

"Oooooo, who's number is that?" My mother's perky voice asked, as she took my phone. My face flushed as I stood up to her height. "Just a boy….I know from school. Lots of girls have his number. I lost my cell and he gave it back, that's all."

"Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru. Now where have I heard that name before?" Mom tapped her chin thoughtfully. I looked nothing like her, except our hair color. She wore her hair longer than me, though.

I shrugged. "He has a twin, Hikaru. They're last name is Hitachiin." That got my mother's attention.

"Hitachiin! Why, I'm supposed to go to a lunch with their mother Sunday afternoon. I think she's bringing her sons! Oh, we haven't done anything in a while, you should come too! I'm supposed to bring a guest and you're father is going to stay out on his trip for a week or two more. We'll get you a new dress!" Then she walked out.

You see, my mother worked with my father as a very successful magazine. One which showcased top fashion designers all around the world. This magazine is where I adapted my knack for make-up. But from my mother's forwardness and talk-ability, you can tell I take after my father.

I sat back down on my bed, absorbing the shock. I had very many mixed feelings. On one hand, I got to see Kaoru. On the other hand, I would find some way to make myself look stupid in front of him. Only me, only me.

But I also got to go shopping with my mother, which was a rare occurrence. She always talked about wanting to spend time with me, but never did. I think she's trying more now that I'm in high school. She told me once that I get better to get along with as I get older. It's ironic, because most teenagers- Melina for example- fight with their parents more the older they get. Maybe I'm just defective.

I wanted to call Melina and tell her everything. News like what all had happened to me was pretty big. Then I remembered. She hated me, and thought I was a huge lying, backstabbing, betraying, low, loathsome, she beast. I think she is a tad bit harsh. She never said any of that out loud, but I could feel it radiate off her skin.

I didn't have time to care about judgmental ex-best friends. I was going to lunch at the same restaurant as Kaoru, and most likely we'd sit at the same table. That's practically a date to the lonely and desperate!

I started humming to myself cheerily, getting off my bed and changing out of my uniform. Jeans and a cute top for me.

I was going for a walk. Maybe to the commoners side of town. Maybe Kaoru will be at Haruhi's house again. Or I could just give him a call.

Sunday was going to be great.


	7. Way to Crush a Dream

**A/N: What light through yonder window breaks? It is an UPDATE, and Broadway and Books is the awsome!**

**Sorry to throw that Shakespeare at you. No big interductions, I uploaded this, and now I must jet!**

**Disclaime: NOT MINE AHHHHHHH!**

* * *

My mother and I did go dress shopping, which was the one exciting part of my week. And it wasn't much to talk about, really. I found a nice brown dress with blue spots on it. The dark blue kind, not light.

I made sure I looked as attractive as someone like me could get, all for him. Oh, I knew the possibilities of him liking me back were slim, but I could just dream it.

Sunday came. And as luck has it, neither were at the table. Just their mother, who was in deep conversation with mine.

We were at a nice restaurant, one obviously not made for commoners, but I had been there before. Pink curtains complimented the pink flowers hand-painted onto the white walls. Yellow was in the occasional nook or cranny. Our table was right next to a large window, and was a long ways away from the bathroom.

It was lunch time, of course. And I did have to use the….facilities. So I excused myself and headed off.

After my err….you know was taken care of, I walked out the bathroom door. For some reason (perhaps because the building was somewhat old) the bathrooms were only one person-per-trip. So, like, you could only go in one at a time and if you had to wait in line, it was in the hallway. But anyway, as I was walking out, I saw a suspiciously Hitachiin-like head walk through the door to the men's room.

So I could hope that they weren't as close as to follow each other into the bathroom, and hope that if they didn't follow each other too far, Kaoru would be the twin waiting outside. And he was.

He was also being harassed by the most annoying girl in our year, Machi Miharu. She was in our year, in my class. I could never figure out why, she was as dumb as a post. Perhaps it was because cheating was an art to her.

Anyway, she was practically clinging to Kaoru, giggling like an idiot. And he looked like nothing more had ever terrified him in his life.

"Oh, Hikaru-" She snorted out.

"…Kaoru! For the ninth time!"

She ignored him. "Why are you sooooo cute? Are you and you're brother really _that close? _Did I mention you're, like, cute?"

Kaoru probably had explained that he didn't like her nicely, used all distractions, and maybe even told her that she was annoying, AND said he did indeed swing that way. So he tried the last approach. "I like someone else. Ask around! even ask…." He spotted me.

"Julie!" He cried, practically hiding behind me, "I'm taken, aren't I?"

I cocked me head to the side. "What are you-?"

He whispered in my ear, leaving chills down my spine "Lie, like you've never lied before!"

"Yep…taken. By…My friend. At Lobelia Girl's Academy!" And at this response, he looked like he could shoot me. I personally found nothing wrong with Lobelia. It seemed like a perfectly nice school.

Now although stupid, Machi was not brain dead. She saw through our lie. "And I guess this friend is not real and looks like you, Jula?"

"It's Julie…"

"And talks like you, too! You like Kaoru!"

Oh, the devious little she-devil.

"No- I-I-" I tried to stutter out.

Kaoru's eyes' flashed with an idea. And what I learned/ heard about the twins, I knew ideas could be very, very trickster-y.

"Oh you like me?" He said a little over- dramatically. "I like you too!"

He had another motive to this rid-of-the-annoying. He was going to half embarrass me, half bug me while he was at it. He leaned in really close to my face. And mind you, he was behind me. My face heated up faster than….something that heats up FAST.

And what did this near-romantic moment get me? A kiss on the cheek! Really, for one of the most shameless, egotistical people in this world, he couldn't have given me more than a kiss on my cheek of all places?

And what else is my luck? Well, for a bit of back story, Machi takes regular visits to the host club. So when Hikaru walks out, host-mode switched on, and they did their little act about how "no girl could get in the way of their love" or "I only like her because I thought you might have a crush on some other girl" or even "I love you best, brother."

If that wasn't a self confidence smusher for me, I don't know what was.

Machi, however, was overtaken with the host-ness of it all and squeed away into the sunset…figuratively.

I could practically see her skip as she went off to her own table. She really did sicken me.

I then dejectedly went with both boys to our table, and sighed a little bit.

I mean, how would you feel if you were totally ready to get the boy you fancy's attention, only to have him lead you on and then pretend to be in love with his brother.

Okay, so I was totally aware he didn't mean the "I like you too" thing, but a little part of me believed him. Another little part of me still believed him and was trying to tell me to give up.

But I honestly didn't want to give up. After all, the little piece of my hart was practically the underdog. And I ALWAYS root for the underdog.


	8. A New Me

**A/N: DONT GIVE UP HOPE! IT"S AN UPDATE! Sorry, I had writers block. But it's okay now. and sorry for this short chapter Reviewers, you know who you are and you are GREAT! This is the climax.**

**Disclaim: Do I look like I own this amazingness?**

* * *

Monday, I saw her. Yes, _her._

Melina. Oh my gosh. She hates me, she believes I'm untrustworthy. And she's walking in front of me.

Of course, the girl unknowingly smashed my heart by making a new best friend. I couldn't recognize the girl's face. I don't think I knew her. From now on, she will be known as the NBF, or the New Best Friend. Oh whoa is me.

You might think I'm being a little over dramatic. But honestly, how would you feel if your ONLY friend has a new best friend? You probably have more than one friend, don't you? Oh whoa is me.

NBF was to say… prettier than me. From the back at least. Her hair looked nicer in the least bit. She turned her head to the side (possibly to whisper in Melina's ear). Her complexion was fair and her eyes were a dazzling hazel. So from the front she was prettier than me, too.

Oh whoa is…. Just forget it.

Anyway, that wasn't the end of it. Because Tuesday, I saw them again while heading to lunch. This time face to face.

They were too busy looking at each other and laughing, and I was too busy musing to myself and looking at the floor. Then we ran into each other. And all three of us were knocked off our feet, literally.

Melina got up and said very stiffly "Oh it's her." Her. So I don't even get a name now.

I decided to try and put a brave face on and returned "Oh, it's you." Perhaps I should have apologized. But remember, I'm not a forgiving person. Especially if I did nothing wrong. Or if the offender does not apologize back after she's been unreasonable.

NBF looked a tad bit confused at first, then looked at each of us and muttered a quick "So THIS is that girl…."

So she'd been talking about me behind my back. Well, aren't we the hypocrite? I didn't cry, but instead showed my expressions on my face. This surprised Melina quite a bit, considering she had never seen me publicly get mad before.

I spoke first this time "Look's like you got yourself a new messenger. Be careful, she might over react."

This really, really surprised Melina. So she backed off. She grabbed NBF's arm and tugged her to whatever direction they were headed for in the first place.

I ran into the nearest bathroom to cry my eyes out. Yes, despite my burst of courage, I still needed to bawl. _Your best friend is your worst enemy. _It was strange… I had people dislike me, or not even care about me. But never in a million years would I think someone would actually hate me.

_Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts. _Without Melina, the closest thing I had to a friend was Kaoru…who wasn't really my friend.

But really, if you're going to have someone outside of your family be the closest to you, it might as well be your crush.

I had been bending over a sink to cry and I finally looked up at myself in the mirror.

What I saw was…well, I was a mess. My mascara ran down my entire face, and due to the massive rubbing of my eyes, the eye shadow was now a cloud around my nose. Speaking of my nasal passages, they were running. My lips looked chapped. And I don't think I've ever had a more unattractive moment in my entire life.

My hair looked a wreck, not from anything specific, but because when you're face looks bad, your hair looks awful by comparison. It's just one of life's many quirks.

I grabbed a paper towel from the rack and ran it under some water.

Slowly, I scraped each and every bit of make up from my face. I felt so… so clean. Maybe I always wore make up because I wanted to hide. I remember I started wearing it the exact day after the Hitachiins scared and embarrassed me. So I was trying to make sure they didn't do that to me, but to the make up mask I wore.

Well, no more.

No more running away every time I bump into someone I didn't want to.

No more being wimpy little me.

And dang it, no more crying in public.

Maybe I'll start being brave, or make another friend. Maybe I can speak an intelligent conversation with Kaoru Hitachiin.

Or maybe, just maybe…I could show everyone who I am.

Then again, who was I kidding? I couldn't do all of that. You can't help who you are or how you act. You're born that way.

_I'll take it one step at a time I thought to myself, still looking at my reflection in the mirror._

_One step at a time._


	9. The Hard First Steps

**A/N: . I haven't updated in a week or two. I was so busy. Projects, rehersal, and the Royal Wedding (You've caught me! I love British Royalty). I want to thank all my reviewers. AND GUESS WHAT! You get some Host interaction. Three hosts actually.**

**Disclaim: This is a FAN fic. I am a FAN and am writing a Fic.**

* * *

You know those time when you think you'll do something, but you don't go and get it?

Yep, my little one-step at a time plan didn't go so easily.

I only saw Kaoru in the hallway once (and I only knew it was him because he called his brother out in the hallway). At least I worked up the confidence to smile at him. But when you get right down to it, I was having a pretty great couple of days plotting my next meeting with Kaoru all the while.

Until I came home.

Nothing in particular was wrong with my home. My father came home, stayed a day, and then flew off once again.

And then my mother said some things to me. Some rather awkward things.

You see, though my mother is not my enemy, I mentioned earlier that we were not close. On the other hand, when your "best friend" has not been over in a few weeks, she tends to get suspicious.

So I was walking up the stairs to my room, backpack dragging behind me. The day before I had thrown out the idea of baby steps and decided to take one giant leap for Julie-kind. I was going to tell him straight up how I feel….minus the straight up part. But besides that-

"Why don't you invite over Melina?" She asked one day as I was climbing up the stairs. I froze in my tracks.

I couldn't just tell my mother it was because of the lies and the Hitachiins. She would break her business ties with the Hitachiins. That would be bad for HER business.

So I lied. "I… Well, she doesn't like this….girl I'm doing a project with."

"Ohhh…..Well I'm sure it'll all blow over soon!" She said as she continued on to wherever she was going off too.

Lies. Truth. The wheels in my head were turning. Telling the truth. I had a plan.

Of course, my plan wasn't well thought out. It didn't need to be. You couldn't call it a plan really. It just needed some paper….and a messenger. Shoot. I forgot the messenger.

It wouldn't be Hikaru. Certainly not. None of the other hosts knew me. And I no longer had a best friend to speak of. Wait! Haruhi seemed nice enough. Nice enough to be a messenger for a poor little love struck girl such as myself.

So I started writing. Of course, I went through several rough drafts. I never really considered myself to be a poet or a writer.

At the same time… I don't know.

Anyway, you would've thought of me as silly, hunched over my little desk in my room. I had paper scattered all around my feet. My hands and mouth were the color of ink due to all the pens I had chewed, broken, and tried to fix.

I also looked like a wreck. I was ready to cry. I just couldn't get the right words down on the paper.

But finally…finally, I had the words worthy enough for him written down.

I sealed the envalope and wrote "Kaoru" on it.

I knew this was risky business. But at that moment, I didn't care.

* * *

_Now where to find Haruhi…_I thought wandering around through the halls. I was a little early, and I knew Haruhi would be too. Or at least I thought so. Gossip could be misleading.

But where on earth could an honor student be at this hour? Not in the cafeteria. Nor in most of the classrooms he could possibly be.

I was deep in thought. Then I saw someone who would know. Two someone's actually.

Kyoya Ootori and Tamaki Suoh. They were talking (and Kyoya was writing in he ever present book), but that may have been obvious. What else would they be doing, pretend to be a married couple referred to as "mommy" or "daddy"? No, I think Ootori has a little more pride than that.

But I couldn't just ask where Haruhi was. I felt like it would just be awkward for everyone. Or just me. Suoh has no shame.

I stood there, contemplating what to do.

A girl walked past me, so I grabbed her arm before she could escape. "Go ask Tamaki where Haruhi Fujioka is" I ordered. Wow, old me would have never been so bold!

The girl stared at me, but did as I said.

I hid away in a corner and listened to their conversation. I was probably closer to the boys that that girl was. She stood in front of them, feet away. I stood behind them, inches separating us.

"Uhhh….Tamaki….?He flashed the poor girl a charming smile and I could see her swoon.

"Do you know where Haruhi is?"

Tamaki's spirit was crushed. Then he whispered to Kyoya "Mommy! Daddy's not sure if he approves! Haruhi needs to study her books to stay in school!"

The "her" part confused me, but Kyoya nonchalantly pushed his glasses up his nose and said "He's in the library."

The girl looked around the two boys for me, but I had slipped away.

I ran through the halls, weather out of nervousness or excitement I didn't know.

I tumbled into our large school library, looking for the boy who was the key to my success. If I were a commoner in a rather fine library like our own, where would I be? I couldn't figure out, I was born fortunate enough to have money.

Ah! There was my man. He was seated in a chair, forehead in his hands and was pushing up his bangs. Probably studding intently.

Is that what it took to be in class A? Hard work? I made it a point to skate through school. I didn't know how to use my mind to it's highest potential.

I put on my brave face. I could do this.

I clunked my bag on the desk, and sat on the chair across from Haruhi's. All the while my little note was grasped in my hand. I wouldn't let go unless needed.

Haruhi was surprised by my sudden boldness and gave a sudden little jump.

"Haruhi-" I said, wishing to continue.

"Hey, aren't you….? Did Kaoru and Hikaru apologize to you?""Yep," I replied and was ready to get to my point "About Kaoru…."

Haruhi looked a little puzzled. "What did he do?"

I nearly laughed. He looked so…so…innocent. Like a little girl! Okay, so I did laugh… Then my laughed faded and I got down to business. Haruhi noticed the note in my hand was nearly going to ask what it was, but I stopped him.

"This!" I held up my note. It was the only thing unshelved about me. "Is a note that should be placed on Kaoru's desk. Don't ask questions. Please. Questions will make me cry." I admitted.

Haruhi nodded and took the note. "And you're sure it's Kaoru you want? Not Hikaru?"

"It's Kaoru, I know it. I feel it."

The boy sitting in front of me and I had a mutual understanding. And with that he got up.

"You're sure?" He asked for assured clarity. I nodded.

As Haruhi walked away, still looking at the note, I could hear him whisper two words:

"Good Luck"


	10. Where is he?

**A?N: So this took a lot of planning on my part. My computer was being borrowed so I couldn't write this right away, but when I did get my writing device back, I knew exactly what I was going to say. Oh! THE ROYAL WEDDINGS THIS WEEK! AHHHHHH! Oh my gosh I'm such a freak XP. But I won't ever change. I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS ROCK! Pffttt...I was going to say somthing important, but I forgots!**

**Disclaim: Errrr... I don't think the owner of Ouran is as big of a Royal Wedding fan as I am.**

* * *

Of course my hands were shaking the rest of the day. Wouldn't yours?

All of the first year class rooms were in the same general area, so when it came to moving about in the hallways, I took the scenic rout and went through the second and third year halls.

By lunch I had run into the bathroom to dry heave what would've been my meal had I eaten.

I didn't. I sat at lunch avoiding any human contact and pushing my food around on my plate. Caviar can be very entertaining when you want it to be. I took a few small bites, enough to keep me going (I never missed a meal) but at the same time enough to not barf all over anyone's shoes.

Now, you do know I'm not being over dramatic. You know the feeling don't you? It's not butterflies in your stomach….no. Butterflies are good. I got bees or…moths in my stomach. Then you get the chills a little bit so you don't stop shaking. Then your head hurts.

I drank quite a bit of water throughout the day. It was what made my stomach quit growling.

I had so many regrets. Why did I have to get that much confident? I never thought things thoroughly through.

In my classes, I could barley hold my pencil still. And to add salt to the wound (or anger to the bees), the girl next to me kept yelling at me to calm down.

Of course, it wasn't "Will you please quit shaking the table?" The girl I sit next to was a Yankee, through and through. She was rebellious and very, very scary.

So the words that came out of her mouth were somewhere along the lines of "Quit shaking, will you? Don't make me beat your face in!"

When you are about to make the biggest decision of your meek little life and a future gang member is yelling at you, then you don't feel to great afterwards.

School was over, eventually. I was both nervous and relieved.

No more sitting next to scary class mates.

But at the same time….something much scarier was ahead.

I let everyone else get to wherever they were going before going on my own way.

Too scared to make progress, I wandered around the halls a little bit. Doubts of my information hung in my mind.

_What if he doesn't know what "The same place as before" means? What if I accidentally wrote down the wrong time? What if he expects someone else? Oh gosh…_

The possible worst thought to have in a situation such as mine popped into my head. I know we have all had this thought at least once or twice in our lives.

_I haven't seen him in a while….What if he already has a girlfriend? Even if he doesn't, what if he has a crush on another girl who's smarter or prettier than me? What if I'm just not good enough? I bet he's taken or…._

_Or what if he plays the same game as he did before?_

I tried to shake the thoughts out of my head. I needed to get going.

I nearly ran into Haninozuka and Morinozuka on the way to where I was headed. I heard them talk about Kaoru getting a note from "Some girl".

I went into the bathroom to dry-heave some more.

I got to there- the place I had first ever spoken to both of the twins. Oh gosh, what if I feigned. Feigning is better than crying. Less embarrassing and you could use excuses like you had some unheard of medical disease or that you were really, really hungry. (Which I was)

I know my plan did seem a bit childish. I asked him to meet me outside of the middle school. But I felt like that was symbolic somehow….which was also rather adult, when you think about it.

I had to grip one of the pillars. I was scared.

I waited five minutes, and he didn't show. I felt as if I were some sort of fool who's both happy and sad at the fact that she'd just been stood up. Or had I? I did stop due to some….err….bumble bees trying to fly out of my stomach. What if… what if I was late?

It made sense. He probably waited for me forever!

Oh no, it's me who was a jerk. At least I didn't sign my name.

You know, if we missed eachtoher, I would never have to confront him! Then I wouldn't have to face my fears. But what would Haruhi say? It wasn't that he was a friend of mine, but I've had some sort of odd respect for commoners. How did they live being so poor? To me, they had a little rustic charm about them since they had so little. And with that little charm came a tad, so-so about, a very large sense of respect with it.

Anyway, at this point I was pacing. I checked the time on my cell phone. I had only been standing there for a few minutes. Darn. I'll wait five minutes more. Though time does NOT fly when your anxiously waiting for your crush to arrive.

I waited.

And I waited.

Two more minutes…

One more…

Where is he?

Alright, I may have to leave. I turned around to go, half saddened and half glad.

I had missed him. Or he stood me up. I preferred to think of the former, for the latter made me feel like the kind of loser that says "former" or "latter".

Oh, wait. I am.

I was only two steps from my point of origin when I heard running footsteps and heavy breathing a few paces behind me.

Was it who I thought it was? It had to be.

"Sorry I'm late" Kaoru breathed.

Figuring it would be rude to keep walking, I turned around.


	11. It's Happieness

**A/N: Okay I am soooo sorry! THere is no excuse to how late this update is. I hope you didn't give up home completely. Although I have no excuse, I will provide one anyway: It's tech week(s) for my show. So the second I get home I have to do my homework and go to rehersal then come home at 9. AHHHH! I"M SO SORRY! I LOVE MY READERS! FORGIVE ME!**

**I also think Kaoru my be a little ooc here, and I apologize. But this is a bit of a fluff chapter...**

**Disclaim: Not mine.**

* * *

Of course, turning around and knowing what to say are two totally different things. I just kind of stood there, awkwardly. Why didn't it occur to me to make up a script of what I wanted to say?

I felt like dry heaving or hyperventilating. But that's not crying, so I thought it was a good thing.

"Kaoru….?" it was more of a question than a statement. What if I was wrong. It could've been Hikaru or something. I didn't think they were as mean as the were before. Or at least I hopped. But HE could be Kaoru's messenger or something. Oh no.

"So was it your note or are you another delivery girl?" He asked with a bit of a smirk. He leaned against a wall. This time my back was to the bushes and his to the building. Odd how things switch.

"No…as I…..I mean…Itwasmyletter" They last part came out very rushed.

"Hm?" He asked, cocking his head to the side like a dog. Oh gosh, he was cute. Soon there were butterflies and bees in my stomach. "I didn't catch that"

He was charming. How could I not have replied? "I….uhhhh…..it was my…" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "It was my letter."

I couldn't look at him when my eyes opened, so I looked at the ground.

A few seconds passed, and I felt like it was awkward. I looked up, expecting to see a sneer or a face of shock. Oh, I knew this was a bad idea.

But he had a cool demeanor and his face donned the same smirk he had before, if not a little more gleeful. He still looked completely….oh, wistful sigh.

He started walking tword me, that handsome smirk still on his face.

"I knew it." He spoke "I knew you liked one of us, but I just couldn't figure who." He laughed "I guess it was me"

It was funny? Ugh! But I had to reply, though I did so in a meek voice "I….well, you've been so nice to me recently and….I don't know. I'm not the only girl that likes you…" Smooth, say that. That'll make him like you. Save yourself, quick! "So….it's not weird or anything…."

Wow, I'm such a loser.

"Ahh… but most of the girls that like me think me and my brother…" He trailed off.

Shoot. I didn't think of that. I knew he wasn't with his brother in that way, but it never occurred to me that he might not want to go anywhere with me if his brother didn't have a date. That's why it sucks to not have any friends.

But I heard the other girls rant and rave about how cute this "twincest" was. I never saw the appeal (perhaps you had to go to the host club to really understand it).

Another thought came to his head. "Hey…you're not in my class, so how did you get the note on my desk? Did you ask Hikaru?"

I shook my head, gaining some confidence. It was turning into a conversation, though I still couldn't shake the butter-bees from my stomach.

"I asked Haruhi to do it. I know you and him are good friends and I asked him while he was in the library. He agreed to take it to you for me."

"Interesting…." He trailed off again. My stomach twisted. Was he thinking about my note?

He walked forward a few more steps. I had to stop myself from backing away.

"I'll make a deal with you. I don't want to ruin Hikaru and my appeal for the Host club. After all, brotherly love is our thing and Kyoya would have my skin if I ruined it. So…."

He didn't speak for a few seconds. I picked up where he left off.

"So….?"

"So only in private."

Maybe I was stunned, or maybe it was a normal reaction, but I had no idea what he was saying.

"What in private."

He smiled a little bit, making my stomach all go in a whirl and a blush spread to my cheeks "You and me going out."

I stood there a little stunned, but soon regained my senses and started to smile. That meant he liked me! It meant he liked me! I was so happy.

Of course what was I supposed to say? I don't think "Thank you" was very appropriate.

I was hoping he would continue or something so that I didn't make it an awkward ordeal for the both of us. I've always been horrible at saying things.

Luckily I didn't have to say anything. He took a few more steps toward me, and took one or two toward him (Oh, how bold of me!).

He leaned forward and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"See you around…" he whispered than turned to walk away.

My hand went to my lips like one of those cliché romance movies I like so well.

I just kept watching him walk away until he faded from my sight. I giggled then spun around.

Do you know how happy you can be when you're in deep like? Not love, not yet. But it was a deep like and I hoped it would grow.

My phone rang, it was the driver of my limo asking where I was. I told him I was on my way.

I skipped all the way to the parking lot, feeling a sense of newness.

I felt pretty. I felt awesome.

I felt the happiest I had felt in ages.


	12. Help in Hiding

**A/N: SO SORRY! But school just ended, so I will probably have time to update more often...maybe.**

**I want to thank my reviewers! I never DREAMED I'd get so many reviews. I mean it. **

**So heads up, this chapter deals with Kaoru, but it also deals with what I call "Julie's personal life" as in, she's making a new friend :D. I felt like the message for my story was that boys are more imortant than friends, so I decided to give Julie a new friend. :)**

**Disclaime: Not mine, sorry.**

* * *

Kaoru is….nice. Different from when we first ever had spoken, that's for sure. In the first few days we talked together, I had gotten to know a small part of him. Though I had a feeling he was hiding something.

We wouldn't hold hands as we walked down the halls, though we walked close enough for our hands to brush. I was okay with this, since it was a part of our proposition.

But still….I think he wasn't hiding our relationship from not every girl in the school, but from Hikaru. Why else would he shove me into the nearest gaggle of girls every time his twin passed us by? Though it upset me quite a bit when he did. He was rarely without Hikaru and when we passed him in the hallway, Kaoru would join him, leaving me alone.

I could understand, I guess. I remember we were sitting on a bench, right after school had ended. He was telling me a little about himself.

I smiled at him. This was our second conversation as us "going out" in secret. "Do you have any siblings?" He asked, smiling at me.

"Oh… No." I said, looking down at my feet as I swung them back and fourth.

"Must be pretty lonely…" he turned his gaze where mine was, at my feet. I leaned back. "Not really. I'm pretty introverted. I'd rather curl up with a book in a corner than go outside."

He laughed a little "You and Haruhi would get along great." I smiled at that.

"Do you have any siblings? Besides Hikaru, I mean?" I asked. I realized how little I knew about him. Maybe he had an older sister or something.

He looked far in front of him "No. It's always been just me and Hikaru. We've never been separated. Sometimes I'll wonder if we ever will be….."

I had nodded my head, though at the time I didn't quite understand.

Kaoru and I would make a habit of sneaking off when we could. He would text me and I'd go where he said. It was just the way it worked.

There was a few times when I was off-guard and I would almost smile at Hikaru, thinking he was Kaoru.

I suppose there wasn't much to it. We would get to know each other, that's all. Actually, we did kiss once. It was rather awkward for the both of us.

It had nothing to do with either of our personalities, really. It's just, well, this was my first relationship. This was also Kaoru's.

After all, what else would you expect from a boy who had nothing but his twin for the first 14 years of his life? Exactly. Just because someone is shameless, doesn't mean their not awkward.

Neither of us knew where to put our hands, or which way to lean in. I was expecting a kiss at some point, but before we actually moved in he told me he had never been in a romantic relationship before. Which sort of sucked for me because I was depending on him to lead me through it.

But all in all, we got used to it. And that's what I was thinking about a few days after the kiss. Just thinking about Kaoru put a little bit of a blush to my cheeks.

School hadn't started yet, so I was wandering through the halls aimlessly. A while after that, I decided to walk outside. It was a beautiful day.

It's that awkward moment when you think things are fine, then you let your guard down.

I was in a small garden next to the school. There was a old shed (a rather large one, too) and a very tall tree. Surrounding the entire garden was a fence with only one door.

I heard someone shout "Come on!" They had been running, but turned around at the gate.

One look at her face and I knew exactly who it was. My former best friend.

I'm horrible at confrontation, really.

It was the tree or the shed. The branches on the tree were to hard for me to reach, and I hated climbing in dresses. So I ran toward the shed.

The door was already part of the way open, so I went inside. In the nick of time, too. Melina had turned around the second I slipped inside.

Melina's new best friend had leaned against the door to the shed closing it.

They sat and talked for a while, then finally decided to leave. Breathing a sigh of releif, I jiggled the door handle.

It was locked. Now I couldn't imagine who would make a shed that locked on the inside, but lo and behold, here I was.

What if I was trapped forever? I started to panic. There was nothing in the shed that could help me escape. Except a window.

A shelf stood right below it, and it was low enough for me to put my foot on.

I climbed on the shelf, and hopped I wouldn't fall backwards.

I opened the window and tried to shimmy my way out, head first. The ground was a good six feet below me. I really didn't think this through.

My waist was caught in the window. I would need someone to pull me out. Pushing myself away from the wall would be to hard.

I looked down, rather defeated.

"Need help?" A feminine voice asked.

I looked up to see a girl (who, despite being in uniform, looked very out of place). She had Black hair and dark brown eyes that practically matched. She looked lost.

"Yea….sort of." I replied.

She grabbed my arms and pulled me out of the shed.

On my way down, I bruised my arms a little bit, but there was no further damage.

"Thank you." I said as I stood up. "What's your name?"

"Kei. I'm new…I-I used to be a err….commoner, but a family member of mine died and left us a fortune….so here I am!"

"My names Julie. Want me to show you around?"

She nodded.


	13. NotSoSecret

**A/N: My Laptop conked out on my, so updates will be slow. BUT I AM DETERMINED. Of course, spilling water is probably the cause. The screen is black, and I haven't turned it on since. Can anyone help? Please? How much are repeairs? Is it cheaper than a new laptop?**

**Disclaime:Would the owners of Ouran drop water on a laptop. Yeah, that's what I thought.**

**By the way, this chapter focuses a lot on her relationship wiht Kei...and I have somthing that I may or maynot expand on (it has somthing to do with Kei) Tell me if I should talk about it more or not, please!**

* * *

I liked Kei. She was one of those people you couldn't not like. She was quirky and out of place, sure. But super nice when you got to know her.

"So, speaking of which, you have a boyfriend?" She asked at lunch one day, while several bracelets covered her arms. She didn't like being the same, so her socks were...interesting, also.

That caught me off gaurd "N-no...I would've told you." I tried to cover up and lie. Hikaru passed our table, hearing part of our conversation and eyeing me suspiciously. I hope I didn't make my lies too obviouse, but I'm no actress.

Kei snorted and giggled. "Sure. But you have to like someone, right? I mean, the boys here are soooo much better mannered than those of my old school."

I was blushing a bit, but attempted to change the subject. "I'm sure the boys at your school weren't bad, afterall, Haruhi Fujioka is a commoner, and he's probably the nicest boy in school...I actually thought all commoner boys were like that, actually."

She scrunched up her nose "Ehh...hey, Fujioka? I think his cousin or sister or somthing went to my middle school. But still, guys like Haruhi are so quiet you don't notice them!" She began to laugh, and I did so too, though a tad bit nervously. She almost caught me.

The bell rang. "Come on, let's go!" We both headed off to our class. She was in my grade, AND in class B. Fancy that, huh?

* * *

"So this is your house?" Kei asked, eyes wide with amazement. My house wasn't too terribly extravagant. I've heard great things about the Suoh estate. But still, Kei was a former poor, deprived commoner.

"Yep," I said, dragging her inside.

"Okay, you're room is like the size of my house!"

I couldn't help but laugh at this. We both flopped down on my bed.

"Ohmygosh. This is so comfy!"

I smiled "Imorted from South America."

It was funny to watch her wander around my room, picking up things and examining them. She was like a child. Very, very funny.

My phone rang loudly, in a tone that I knew was Kaoru's.

"Oh! Who's that?" Kei asked, reaching for my phone.

I snached it out of her reach. The screen read _"One text message from: Kaoru Hitachiin"_

I tried covering as best as I could "My mom...she sent me a text saying she'll come home a little late."

Kei nodded "And you're dad's on buisness isn't he? That's sad, haveing you're parents not be around..."

She continued to talk for a bit, but I was looking on the message on the screen _"Meet me in the back of the school tomorrow morning...I want to see you ~Kaoru"_

It was strange, having Kaoru sighn his name at the end of a text. He usually didn't. But I didn't pay it much attention and listend to Kei talk a little more. We jumped around from topic to topic.

Finally Kei had to go, and I bid her farewell. I was rather anxiouse to see Kaoru in the morning.

* * *

I didn't think it would be for anything bad, he would've said so in his text.

Besides, I could see him coming with a smile on his face, though he was far away. But somthing didn't look right about him.

You know, when you get to know a person pretty well, and you notice the little things about them. Like their posture, or that little scar they got when they had a zit last year and didn't know what to do on account of their normally-perfect skin. Well somthing was off.

His eyes. Not what they looked like, but their emotion. He was sad...and angry. And although I haven't seen him feek either way, it didn't seem like the same kind of sad he would feel, if that makes sense.

And his voice was deffinatly different.

"So your Julie?" A much harder, much different voice asked.

"Hi-Hikaru?" My heart dropped to my stomach.

He only glared in response.

"I- errr... ummm..." I didn't know what to say. What are you supposed to say? "Yeah, I'm that girl your twin was dating behind your back"?

His hands were shoved in his pockets, and he spoke low. "Why are you taking him from me?"

"Excuse-?"

"My brother. Everything was perfect. At first I thought Haruhi was going to take someone away from the Host Club but it just got better...then YOU come a long-"

What did he mean by "Take away?" Unless...but I would've never thought...

"I-I'm sorry... I just-" I cut myself off. Hikaru wouldn't look up.

Oh gosh, was he about to cry? Oh, no. I couldn't have that on my consience. "Please don't-"

"I'm FINE!" he yelled, probably more loudly than he intended to.

"Just leave us alone...all of us."

He turned around to go. "WAIT!" I called, putting my hand on his shoulder. "I-I didn't think anyone would get hurt"

He just shrugged me off and kept on walking.

Oh, what have I done?


	14. What We Found

**A/N: Borrowed computers make my life. Okay, not much to say here.**

**Disclaime: NOt mine!**

* * *

The next day, my morale was low. What kind of a terrible person was I? But I put on a happy face.

Kei ran up to me ugently durring lunch. Saying no words, she just grabbed my arm and dragged me to a small, much quieter area.

It was a hallway, a dead end one. To our right there was one door, to our left another. We put our backs agains to the wall with no door. Or rather, that's where she flung me.

"Ow!" I exclaimed "What was that for?"

She shushed me. "Look!" Kei had an object in her hands. A yearbook. It wasn't old, nor was it tattered. I could tell it came from a commoner's school by the quality, though. "So, it's an old yearbook...Is it yours? Why are you showing me this?" My voice was a little lower this time.

Kei flipped opened to a page. And on that page was a girl. A rather pretty girl. With the name "Fujioka, Haruhi" on it.

My eyes went wide. "Haruhi's a...?" Kei nodded.

I gave one of those insane nervouse laughs. "Maybe it's a different Haruhi! Like, they're cousins, but with the same name!"

Kei looked at me skeptically. "I was a little doubtful too, at first. But then I got a good look into the Haruhi here's eyes...and they were the same wide ones."

My hands flew to my mouth. "But Haruhi's in the Host Club..."

Kei shrugged then looked up.

Her mouth was hung open wider than mine. I glanced at her "Wha-?"

Haninozuka and Morinozuka were standing above us.

"Takashi," Hani said seriously, "They know a Haru-chan."

"Ah"

Kei scooted next to me, and gripped my arm. I think Mori was scaring her.

"I-ahhh umm...errrr..."

Kei wasn't helping me.

Hani ran over to us, stuffed bunny in one hand. He grapped my free arm and pulled us up (Kei was holding on so tightly, she came with me)

Though still quite serious, he tugged us along the hall, Mori following our group.

"Where are we going?" I asked, though I had a sinking feeling where.

"To the Host Club, Kyouya would wanna know."

* * *

The walk there was awkward, but that did not match the unnerving feeling of our enterance.

Tamaki greeted us with elation before descovering what we came to do.

The entire Host Club in one room scared Kei out of her wits. I think she was scared of rich people. Or you know, the ones that didn't get stuck in shed windows.

Haruhi gave me a small, though confused, wave. I didn't respond. Kaoru didn't make any movement twords me, nor I him. Hikaru glared at us.

Hani soon told the story, what they overheard us say.

The Host Club stood silent for a while, contemplating what to do.

Then three members spoke at once. Hikaru, Tamaki, and Kyouya. Naturally, they stopped and let Kyouya continue.

"I had a feeling this would happen. I knew you-" He reffered to Kei "-went to school with Haruhi, but I didn't think it would be a problem until now." He pushed his glasses up with one finger. "Somthing will have to be done about this."

This scared Kei very much. But soon Tamaki jumped up to speak.

"Oh, how wonderful! My daughter has two little girlfriends to spend time with!" He pryed Kei off my arm and took her in a giant hug. "Oh, now you can teach Haruhi girly things like whearing dresses and dressing up!"

Kei broke free of his hold and ran right back to my side. Or rather, she hid behinde me.

Hikaru finally got his turn. "We should do SOMTHING! It's her-" This was directed at me "-fault. She's ruining everything!"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru grabbed his brother's arm, restraining him.

"Technically, it's Kei's fault." Kyouya stated in a cool, know-it-all tone.

"Guys, it's not a big deal." That was Haruhi.

Hikaru was first to reply. "Of course it is!"

Everyone turned to Hikaru. Well, Kaoru didn't. He just looked at his feet.

Tamaki actually took a seriouse expression "Why?"

Hikaru stomped his foot "Because, SHE-" me "-is tearing this entire Host Club apart!"

Haruhi gave a little glare at Hikaru "Hikaru, you're over reacting!"

"No I'm not... She- she's seeing Kaoru."

Everyone looked at me.


	15. A Maybe Truce

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updatedness. My summers are so busy! Did anyone go to the Deathly Hallows movie Premire? I did! I dressed like Tonks! It was amazing!**

**Okay, so I have 99 Reviews. I never thought I would ever make it this far. I thought my storys would never be good enough! THANK YOU SO MUCH MY FANTASTIC REVIEWERS! Thank you who reviewed last chapter: JustAmel, SilverMistKunoichi, dance-love-happiness, I found Nemo X3, animewatcher302, Kyrie Twilight, xXxWolvesinTheNightxXx, ShatterTheHeavens, and Chuck Norris Worshiper. I would've never made it this far withough encouragement.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine :D**

* * *

I looked at the floor, my face turing red at a rapid rate.

Kei, though still looking a little scared, had an amused look in her eyes. I know what she would say if the atmosphere wasn't so awkward _"Ohhh, how cute! My little girl is growing up." Then she would mock-whipe a tear from her eyes. "Its so sweet!" Then her expression would become somewhat deviouse. "So tell me, is he a good kisser?" _Of course we were not alone and the situation where everything came out on the table was not the best circumstance.

Kei wasn't the only one with an amused look in her eye, though. Tamaki had the same look, but he had a large smile on his face. He turned to Kyouya "Oh, Mommy, look! That's one less devious twin to try to taint our innocent Haruhi!" Tamaki's eyes then went really wide and sparkly and he seemed to be in some kind of trance.

Kei grabbed my arm "Mommy?" she whispered. I shrugged.

Kaoru moved tword my side, and grabbed my hand. "So what if I am?" He asked his brother defiantly.

I grabbed Kaoru's arm with my free one. Kei was still attached to mine. Noticing this, I couldn't help but laugh. Not a stressed, I'm-crazy-and-I've-lost-it laugh, but a real genuine laugh. In strange situations, those sort of things always stike me as funny.

Kaoru leaned over and whispered in my ear "Are you alright?"

My face turned even more red (if that was possible) and I immidiatly stopped.

Kyouya, who was writing in his little black notebook, spoke. "You didn't know?" A smirk then grew on his face, "I thought it was obvious."

Harhuhi was puzzled "What do you mean?"

"The way he was always sneaking out and whatnot. Hikaru figured out too."

Everyone shifted their gaze to Hikaru, who still had a bit of anger on his face. "I know my brother." He murmered "I know when he's _hiding _somthing from me. _I_ know him." The last sentance was directed at me.

Kaoru let go of my hand, much to my discomfort, and moved to put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder "Hikaru..."

Kei spoke aloud. "So what's the bigger deal?" She asked nerviously. "Us knowing your secret, or you knowing hers?"

Kyouya pushed up his glasses "Well, I'm sure your secret will be no big deal, but ours is cirtainly a problem. What will we do with you?"

With Kaoru no longer by my side, I felt a lot more...exposed. Kei was no comfort, as I was comforting her.

"Well, there's not much we can do _to _you."

Kei spoke hurridley "We won't tell anyone, I swear. I-I'm too scared to other-wise."

Kyouya smirked and nodded "You have a smart friend." he told me "But what about you?"

"I-I won't tell. Especially if Kaoru doesn't want me to."

Kaoru smiled and mouthed "Thanks." to me.

Hikaru put his foot down "But she can't be trusted! She's taking away Kaoru."

"Hikaru!" Haruhi yelled "You cann't keep treating people like that!"

This seemed to have some control on Hikaru, for he just clenched his hands instead of speaking.

Hani grinned "They can eat cake with us, right Takashi?"

Mori nodded "Yeah."

My stomach stopped knotting. We were in the clear, it seemed.

"Hikaru..." Karou said softly, and I looked over to where they were. Hikaru was shaking.

"Forget it!" He screamed, and pelted out the door.

Both Kaoru and Haruhi looked as if they were to move after him, but they were too late. I was already halfway out of the door.

* * *

I hated running. It was the bane of my existance, actually. I felt that sharp pang in my side, but was still going.

Hikaru was fast, and to this day I'm not quite sure how I kept up. He didn't even realize I was behind him.

"Wh-WAIT!" I called, hoping he would slow down. Perhaps it was becuase he wanted to slow down for me, or perhaps it was because he was about to run into a wall, but he slowed to a stop.

"What do you want?" He asked, not looking me in the eyes.

"Why-" pant "-are you-" pant "-so mad at me?" I took several deep breaths after that, coubled over in tiredness.

"Because you're taking my brother away from me!"

I shook my head, gaining a little confidence. Had this happened a few weeks ago, I would've burst into tears. "I'm not trying to. And in all fairness, you unknowingly made me loose my... _ex- _best friend."

He narrowed his eyes in concentration. "Wait...that one girl who flipped in the Host Club. How?"

Still panting, I waved my hand in a "forget it" fasion. "Doesn't matter. She thinks I'm a liar. Maybe she's right." Perhaps under normal circumstances, I would be a little more shy about things. But I was too tired to really feel that much emotion.

He looked at me, like in the face. (though I won't say in the eyes, because he was looking inbetween them, judging by his nearly cross-eyed expression) "Sorry." He said, though he didn't sound very sorry at all.

I smiled, thinking of somthing that my father said to me once. Kill them with kindness. And that's what I was going to do. "I guess we're even!"

He shrugged, a gost of a smile came on his face. "Maybe we are."

"Could we maybe have a truce? Just for now?"

Hikaru nodded his head.


	16. Wars of Soap

Hikaru and I's truce did last for quite a while. As did my new friendship with the Host Club.

I would visit after meetings, when all of the other costomers had left. Kei would often tag along. I told her she didn't need to, as it seemed that she was rather frightend of the lot. She explained to me that she found the whole...how did she put it?... _culture _of the wealthy as simply fasinating.

Plus, when she found the Host Club a little too much to bear, she went and talked to Haruhi. Apparently Haruhi was the only sane one of the bunch, but I didn't think that was true. They were all perfectly sane to me, except maybe Tamaki. He semmed perfectly normal around other girls, but once you got to know him he was a little...strange.

Which is why it frightend me when he had many, many dressses to pick out for Haruhi.

"What?" I asked, waiting for clarity. Where was Haruhi, and if this hair-brained scheme involved her, why wasn't she with us.

"You two are going to help Haruhi be more girly!" He squeeled. If it were possible for guys to squeel.

"Uh...I- Kaoru, help-" I desperatly called.

**A/N: Updates, Yay! This chapter is nothing but fun. It only hints at what will happen later, I'm going to wrap this thing up soon.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE**

* * *

Kaoru walked over to me, pulled me in a hug, and spun me around so that when he let go, I was facing...Tamaki.

"Sorry, I have no problem with this." He shrugged.

"And besides," cut in Hikaru "this is another chance for the boss to make a fool of himself-"

Then they both chimed together "And that's just too good of an oppertunity to pass up. And we helped pick the dresses, our mother's new line."

I huffed defeated, thoug I'm rather sure I heard Kyouya mutter "He always makes a fool of himself."

No, I know I heard it, becuase Kei, who was standing next to him gave a loud laugh. Like, the loud forced, unusually obnoxiouse laugh.

Tamaki turned to her and said "You really are a strange girl...is it perhaps your upbringing?"

Kei didn't seemed to please with _that _comment.

"Do you think it's gonna work, Takashi?" Hani asked innocently. Mori shrugged.

Haruhi ran in the room, skidding to a hault. "Uhhh...what's with the...?"

Kei decided that being called strange was not a good thing. So I assume she wanted to ruin Tamaki's plan when she yelled "RUN, HARUHI! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

Haruhi, shocked, spun around to the door. But Hikaru and Kaoru were too fast, blocking it. She then backed up and colapsed over the small table.

The table couldn't hold her weight and tipped tword her, making the cake fly to...you gessed it, me.

It was vanilla, thank goodness. Nothing dark like chocolate, though Hani seemed rather upset with the loss of his cake.

Kei was nearly doubled over in laughter, as was Hikaru. Kaoru was trying to fight it.

Still gasping for breath, Kei stumbled over to where I was and helped me up. "I'll help you get clean." She choked out, still gasping.

* * *

"The girl's bathrooms here have always been really nice. I mean the soap! It's so bubbley! And the sinks are so nice...and look squirt soap and bar soap!" Kei rambled as I was scraping icing of my dress. I was 99% sure I should take it off with a rag or my fingers before using water.

I looked down at it. "Good thing the day's over." The icing was so white, it looked like bleach had been stained all across the skirt and on my chest. And on my face. And my arms.

Seeing the icing, Kei ran a finger over my arm and then stuck it in her mouth. "Good thing the icing is so good."

Kaoru stuck his head in the door, and the rest of his body followed. "What are you doing?" He asked, indicating to Kei's fingers in her mouth.

"Eating icing." She replied, then stuck the same finger that was in her mouth into the sink.

He shrugged and did the same thing Kei did, except he took icing from my cheek.

"It _is _good icing. Not the best, but good."

Kei scowled in the playful way and muttered "Show off." The scowl turned into a rather evil smile.

She reeled around and flung water at Kaoru, who retaliated by grabbing some of the squirt soap at flying it right back at her.

"Guys...Hey...let's not..." I tried to get them to stop vainly. They eventually heard me, as they both turned to me and decided to attack me.

"Eeeeakkkkk!" I spat as soap went in my nose.

It was purly dejavu when Hikaru stuck himself in. "What's going on here? Kaoru?"

This time it was my turn to look evil. Completly uncharacter of me, but I decided to attack.

A towel that had gotten wet from our previouse romping soon found it's self flying twords Hikaru's face. I'm sure soap wars could totally be legal in our truce.

...Needless to say, half an hour later, the bathroom was compeletly wrecked. Kaoru spun me around to give me a soapy (rather soap tasting-ick) kiss. "Let's go back to the Host Club" he declared.

Shaking the suds off our bodies, we walked back to Music Room 3 together in much more dissaray than we had started with.

It was...interesting when we got back to the Host Club. Hani seemed to recover from the cake loss (Mori, I assumed, had gotten him more cake, which was half-eaten) though was in amused puzzlement when he saw us.

Haruhi got a large bear hug from both Hikaru and Kaoru, who still had suds all over them. Tamaki was not pleased.

Though when Kyouya raised an eyebrow at our appearence, Kei desperatly tried to shake the remaining bubbles from her hair.

Hani tilted his head to the side in an adorable way. "What happened?"

I couldn't help but laugh.


	17. Sneaking Supicions I had

**A/N: Sorry for the slow updates, I know where the story needs to go, I just don't know how to get there. This is the second or third to last chapter. I know how it's going to end, I'm just getting there. And I'm MAJORLY hinting at a plot point here, I wanna see guesses XD I hinted about it earlier too.**

**Disclaime: Not mine, not at all. :(**

* * *

I think the incedent with the bubbles will be one of the fontest memorys of my life. Still somthing was amis that day, and I intented to figure out what.

Kei had never taken a terrible amount of pride in her appearence. Really, she didn't need to. She was one of those people who did nothing to her hair and she looked perfect. Not beutiful, but perfect. She wore her strange accesories (the socks, the many arm bands) but that was a statement.

So when she's primping her hair for the thousenth time that day before we go and see the Host Club (they shouldn't have any costomers at the time) I knew somthing was... well, _strange._

"Are you alright?", I asked, peeking my head into the bathroom.

"Yeah...I just feel really self conciouse today." She lied. She was biting her bottom lip, a habit she had when she was saying somthing misleading.

I decided to play her game and not press on "Did those girls in our class make fun of you again?" That wasn't a lie. There was a group of four or five girls who harassed Kei because she used to be a commoner.

Kei's eyes lit up, seeing my comment as an escape. "Yes, I just...that's it."

I nodded, and we continued down the hall. I was still trying to figure out what was bothering Kei so much.

We finally reached the music room, and found each Host member preparing to meet the guests.

"Hello" Tamaki cheerfully called, then went back to what I assumed was getting Haruhi in a dress, as she was protesting loudly.

Kei (who had been staring at the scene of Tamaki and Haruhi) bumped into Kyouya. He dropped his little black book, and she dived for it, giving it back to them. She gave him a rather awkward smile.

Kei quickly ran over to me, next to Kaoru. She was looking for shelter.

* * *

Kaoru and I were walking around the school together in a comfortable silence. His arm was around my shoulder, my head agains his chest, our feet in the same rythem. I was still thinking about Kei.

"You seem really distant." Kaoru spoke out, breaking my train of thought.

"Oh, it's Kei. She's gotten used to the Host Club, but somthing seems differ-"

"Does she ususally fix her hair or laugh over the top a lot?"

"No, and not as loud as she has lately."

Kaoru whispered somthing in my ear.

My eyes widened. "You don't think-"

He gave a charming smile "I do, actaully."

"And what gives you an information back up?" I spun out of his arm and plafully put both my hands on my hips.

"It was the same with you. I figure out these things easliy" he grabbed my hands and pulled them close to himself.

I giggled and gave him a huge hug, burring my face into is neck. "That you do." He hugged me back, nuzzleing my hair.

I let go and he gave me a warm kiss before allowing the both of us to walk on and continue our comfortable silence.

* * *

Kei came to my house after school, and that gave me a chance to confront her there. She was practically cornered.

I told her what Kaoru thought was going on, only I didn't tell her it was Kaoru's suspicions, but mine. I didn't feel that telling her not only I had suspicions but my boyfriend (and probably his twin) too woulnd't do the greatest for her self esteem.

"I didn't know you were so clever." She said nerviously, afraid _I _of all people would tell it.

"Now the only guess I have is, who?"

She shook her head "No one will know that one."

"Come on," I begged "You could even get me to be your messenger. Or if not me Kaoru or Haruhi or somebody!"

She sighed "If you were that clever in figuring out what was wrong, surely you can use your context clues. I've never been good at bluffing, you know that." That I did, though I wasn't sure if asking Kaoru to help me figure out _who _was an entirely trust-worthy option. He did enjoy pranking.

"Well, I'll find out eventually. Hopefully it'll be because you gained courage yourself."

But that was the end of that, I thought. I assumed that soon, life would go back to normal. Or as normal as it had gotten anyway. The new normal I accepted, where I knew Haruhi's secret and that I was friends with the Host Club. It was the normal where I got to kiss Kaoru and Hikaru and I kept our truce. It was a strange sort of normal, with Kei, Hani, Tamaki, Mori and Kyouya. And a year a go I would've never expected it. But it was my normal.

But of course, a week later, my normal wasn't so normal anymore. Kei seemed to get a little more jittery, and she confessed she was trying to gain confidence. I trusted what she was doing. She didn't need to be babied.

I just didn't know she would get hurt.


	18. My emotions!

**A/N: OMG YOU GUYS I AM SO SORRY! SCHOOL HAS BEEN A PAIN AND I HAVEN'T UPDATED AND I AM SO TERRIBLE I WANT TO CRY! AND I SHOULD GIVE YOU A SUPER LONG CHAPTER BUT THIS ONE'S REALLY SHORT AND IT'S THE SECOND TO LAST ONE AND I AM SUCH A TERRIBLE AUTHOR! AND NOW I'M LOOKING BACK ON THIS STORY AND I WANT TO REWRITE IT IN MY FREE TIME THAT DOESN'T EXSIST BECAUSE I'M TAKING A WRITING CLASS AND THIS COULD BE SO MUCH BETTER!**

**Phew, had to get that off my chest. I don't own Ouran BTW.**

**I also want to add that if I do actually go through and re-write this I will: Make it better/more flowy, add more fluff, maybe re do the ending I already am planning, make it longer, and not be a failure.**

**Once again, I apologize.**

* * *

"Are you okay?" I called into the bathroom, my head barley peaking through a crack in the door, getting nothing but sobs coming from the other end.

"Is that a yes or a no?" more sobs. "Okay, I'm coming in anyway.." I said unsure.

Kei had never looked so….so sad. She wasn't crying, and that was the most pitiful part. She was dry-heaving. She hadn't even cried in the first place, just skipped to the 'ran out of tears' part. She was hunched over the sink, her hair looked like she had been running in a tornado.

I wasn't really sure of what to say. I mean, when I'm sad, I like to be alone sometimes. But sometimes I want everyone to pay attention to me just for pity. "So do you want me to stay….or do you want me to leave….?" I asked awkwardly.

With out speaking, she hugged me. "It's okay, it's okay."

"Now what happened."

She looked up at me, still half dry heaving, and explained. "I-I told Kyouya that I liked him and he- he-"

She fell into another fit of dry heaving.

"He what?"

"He told…he said that it would be a useless relationship. He said no one had anything to gain…"

She stopped hugging me and stumbled against one of the walls, punching her fist into it. "Gosh! The same thing happened at my old school."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Some guy said those _exact words _to you?"

She took no notice of my 'trying to lighten the mood'-ness. "No, but guys just don't like me."

"It's okay. It took a loooonnggg time before guys, or rather A guy- started looking at me as more than a sillie girl. Just wait a little while and then we'll see."

"I know but-" Kei's shoulder's shook, and she sunk to the ground, dry heaving.

"Are you okay? Do you need to throw up or somthing?"

She shook her head. "No...I just got embarrased. I always dry heave when I'm embarrassed. It's sort of this thing I have."

"I understand. I used to cry."

She smiled "And get locked into sheds?"

"Shut up."

* * *

It was sort of awkward when Kei accompanied me to see the Host Club.

I don't think it was as much for Kyouya, however, who was probably secretly a robot and not awkward at all.

She kind of hid behind me, daring only to talk to Haruhi while I attempted to socialize with Kaoru. Even though that didn't go well because I'm sure even Tamaki felt a little nervouse by the social awkwarness in the air.

Did _everyone know?_

Probably. I only say that because Tamaki probably found out and told everyone. Poor Kei.

Kaoru finally pulled me aside. "Let's go for a walk!"

"Uhh okay..." I glanced back to make sure Kei was alright. She was, I think.

Hani was trying to force-feed her cake while Mori stoicly watched. Hikaru was laughing his head off and gave his brother a nod of approval from across the room.

I think she could handle herself for a while...

Kaoru and I began walking down the hallway, aimlessly.

"So...you've heard?" I asked.

"About Kyouya and Ke-"

"Yep."

We walked in scilence once more, somewhat comfortable, somewhat awkward, if that makes sense.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" He asked.

I nodded... "Yeah. I think so. How did you find out? What did _Kyouya _say?"

"Well Tamaki was listening through the crack through the door,"

"Ohhh..."

"Told everyone, and when we asked Kyouya about it later he was just really cool about it. Like it was no big deal."

I got a little angry. And I took a deep breath.

"He said it was _no big deal? _How could he? What is-Ughhhh. I may have made friends with your brother, but I don't think I can make nice with your friends...I just. I'm sorry."

Kaoru looked sort of amused, but kept walking on. "Let's get back to the Host Club."

* * *

Kei had survived, thank God. Tamaki was trying to goad Haruhi into a dress, much to Kei's amusement. And Kyouya had stayed in the same place as I had left him. In the corner, writing in that stupid black book of his.

But maybe I shouldn't have been so mad. I mean you can't help not likeing someone, could you? I guess not. Though I was still a little bit frosty over how _chill _he had been about it.

Kyoya glanced up. "You're back." It was more of an aknowlagement than a conversation starter.

"Yeah." I curtly replied before walking over to practically everyone else.

Now any sensible, sane person would've tried to work over their feelings or hide their emotions.

Not I.

I think, actually. My lack of emotional skills caused me to hurt myself on the inside.

Just one more bridge I needed to cross over.


	19. Epologue of Sorts

**A/N**:** Terrible updator apologizes. Finals are hard.**

**This is the last chapter ya'll. And I will say that if I have free time in my life I might rewrite this story and make it better. I started this a long while ago and I have improved greatly in a short time since then.**

**Also, crack out your nachos. Cause there is some seriouse CHEESE in this chapter/Epilogue**

**I love all of my dear reviewers, I wish you knew just how thinkful I am for all of you. You encourage me, you inspire me, even if I don't show it. I never thought I would've made it this far.**

**Disclaime: Do not own**

* * *

I spent weeks of huffing at Kyouya, and him just brush it off.

But I suppose to someone so cold, it doesn't matter, does it?

I gradually...let go. I crossed the bridge plank by plank.

And no one noticed, except Karou. And he didn't bother to embarass me by mentioning my anger at Kyouya, who seemed oblivious, and with that logic didn't mention my lack of anger, too.

Yes, he didn't say anything. But you can just tell these things.

Kei hummed to herself as we walked down the hall. She was in a better mood all the time.

I caught the tune of the song, it seemed repetitive, and hummed along also.

Her bracelets caught the light from the large windows and from her wrists to the wall the light danced.

I looked at it, mezmerized.

Kei looked at my half amused, half hypnotized expression and chirped "I think you need to go outside."

* * *

Kei had to leave for some excuse or the other, but first chance I got after school hours ended I sat outside, my back on a rock, watching the kids years younger than me play outside.

The sun was warm on my skin, and I had a content sort of feeling all over.

I heard russling from behind me in the grass and figured it was Kei.

To my somewhat suprise, it was Karou who sat down next to me. He slung his arm around my shoulder, and I made no move to shake it off. It added to my content feeling.

We sat in a comfortable silence as we always could, but Karou, being himself, soon became fidgity.

He gave me a kiss on the lips.

His lips were always sweet or tasted of the commoner's coffee the Host Club was always drinking, and I liked them. I really did like _him._

I couldn't see how we got together so well, or why me of all people, but I did like him indeed.

I gave him a curiouse glance, to witch he did shrug.

"I figured who not." he smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back.

The children screamed and called, and I laughed. Many were no older than nine, but a few eleven, twelve, thirteen, even _fourteen _year olds played too.

Aside from the group, two girls and a boy stood. They couldn't have been younger than thirteen.

Though we were far away, the body language told it all.

Both girls had a cruel expression on their face, and the boy buried his hands into the pocket of the uniform and looked as if he wanted to dissapear.

He gave a note to one of the girls and dashed off through some trees. If my guess was right he was probably thinking "_Please don't hurt me-I'm just the messenger!"_

I knew the feeling.

Both Kaoru and I observed the boy until he ran out of our sight and turned our attention back to the girls.

One of them had grabbed the note, ripped it up, and thrown it down without even reading it.

I felt pity for the boy and whatever friend he was delagating for.

"Children can be so cruel." I whispered, bringing my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. I lay my face on my arms as the two girls laughed and walked out of sight.

"I'm sorry." Kaoru stated, putting a hand on my back.

"For what?" I switched my face slightly so that I faced him.

"For being so cruel to you. When we were that age."

I shrugged. "It's...you didn't know now did you. And you're perfectly fine now."

I gave him a brisk kiss on the cheek, and he gave me a hug.

"I've got a message for you." Kaoru pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

I took it, and read it slowly.

Only three words were written in Kaoru's neat writing.

_I love you_

It's one thing to hear the words (or rather, see them) from your parents, who should do such things, and bore you. It's expected and even if they don't say it, you probably know.

It's different to hear it from a boy. A cute boy. I boy you care about and dare I say love?

Oh, that difference is cirtainly a difference.

I slowly put the letter down and stood up. He followed me

Kaoru gave a little nervous half smile, which I did adore.

I leaned forward and kissed him, on the lips, wich is somthing I usually didn't provoke in our relationship.

I felt him smile and then deepen it. I wraped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist.

There's no other words one can use to describe somthing just the way it is.

When we had come up for air and later decided to finish, we spent the rest of the day on the school grounds, doing absolutly nothing in particular.

We talked, we walked, we kissed. All the details are vague in my head, I was so light with joy. It seems so fuzzy.

I was glad to have him, he was glad to have me.

There's some things that have no better way to describe it.

I'm not a storry teller, I'm not a letter writer. I don't know how to put absolutly ordinary things into extrodinary tales.

I'm not sure how a girl as ordinary as me actualy ended up with Kaoru.

I looked at his handsome face, and he smirked at me.

Though I was comfortable around hime, I blushed. He grabbed me hand.

And soon enough, the both of us had taken off running.

I saw one little glimps into his eyes before I was nearly trailing behind him as he ran with his fast strides.

I was a messenger, but it was _perfect._


End file.
